With Love, Pansy
by Ivoryshell
Summary: Draco has a birthday wish that only Pansy can full fill...DMHG


**With Love…Pansy**

It was going to be a great day. It was after all his birthday. He drummed his fingers on the breakfast table anxiously waiting for post. He had yet to see Pansy that morning and only assumed she was too embarrassed to show her face, after his particular birthday request. He smirked as his gaze landed on the Gryffindor table, the bloody golden trio's laughter filtering thru the hall and reaching his own ears. _What a blessed way to start one's birthday_, Draco thought now scowling at the troublesome group.

At that moment post arrived. A grey school owl swooped down dropping a mint green envelop in front of him. Draco maintained his dignity by swallowing the girly squeal that bubbled in his throat. Calmly he opened the letter scanning the silver cursive.

Draco,

I have decided to indulge your twisted fantasy. Meet me in the dungeon corridors at eleven pm,

With Love,

Pansy

Draco had known the girl would come around. After all it wasn't like he was asking for bondage and whips, he only wanted her to drink a little polyjuice potion. No harm, in that. Draco smiled like an idiot as he stuffed the envelope in his pocket making his way to his first class of the day, Herbology.

That was the last time she was digging up vein radishes. Hermione looked down in her basket counting ten in all, good she had enough to start the next step in their assignment. Hermione sat the basket on the ground and began to dust the soil off her robes. She felt like she had just came out of a brawl and had a suspicion she looked that was as well. After a few futile attempts in straightening her appearance Hermione gave up taking up her radishes and returning to the green house.

Draco looked up in time to see a very disheveled Hermione Granger walk through the doors of the green house. Her cheeks were flushed, she seemed to be having trouble catching her breath and she was covered from head to toe in dirt. Draco smirked. She looked positively radiant. Were there twigs in her hair, He wondered as she began to compose her self. Draco watched as her eyes surveyed the room resting on himself. Her curious gaze turned to one of contempt, and Draco struggled to swallow a lump that had mysteriously formed in his throat. She walked gracefully to her work bench, that lucky for Draco happened to be diagonal from his own. He watched as she slowly began to unpack her ingredients. Without looking up she spoke, "Not a word Malfoy." Her voice was calm and threatening. How could he resist after such a demand.

"I thought we were to harvest the radishes, not let them harvest us." He snicker. One finely arched brow rose in reaction. He smirked, she ignored him. "I do like this new look, mind you. Mud is very becoming on you." He said in attempt to get a reaction from her. She said nothing though he saw her fist clinch around the knife she was holding. So naturally he had to press on.

"Listen Granger, today is my birthday, and I was thinking as a gift to me, perhaps you could cut up my radishes while your at it?" He said in a very false sweet voice.

"I'd like to cut something of yours Malfoy, but I promise it won't be those radishes." Her voice was an everyday mundane tone as she spoke.

"I knew you wanted me, Granger, what with me being incredibly gorgeous, intelligent, and deemed a certified sex god by the masses, but I don't do mud blood, sorry." He walked around to face her before mocking a shrug in true regret.

Hermione slammed her knife on the table before turning to face the bane of her existence. "If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I would think you thrive daily off our little spates. What's wrong, intellectual wit that lacking among Slytherin's, not that it surprise, seeing as our little conversations seem to always be initiated by you." Draco scoffed.

"I would rather cut out my tongue than initiate anything with you." He said taking a step toward her.

"Let me do the honor." Hermione offered waving her knife in front of his face.

"Ha. Not likely. I die of an infection if your muggle paws touched me, not to mention I would die before bringing you pleasure." He said his face now inches from hers. He could smell her perfume, apples, so drawl so like her.

Hermione could feel his breathe on her face, his warm body only inches away from her own. Her heart was fluttering. _Was he going to kiss her? _She asked her self. Mentally shaking her head at the notion she looked up into his blue-gray eyes she couldn't began to grasp the way his stare engulfed her. In that moment they were all that existed, and he seemed to be trying to tell her something, all she could see with in those silver orbs was an intense vulnerability that she didn't know how to handle, so she looked away, breaking the moment in feared.

Draco was just as shocked. He had just laid bare in front of his enemy and she turned from him. Silently he made his way back to his work bench only daring to look at her once more before turning his attention back to his own assignment. He cursed at his own foolishness. How could he of let down his guard so fully, and in front of her of all people.

Hermione did her best to avoid Malfoy the rest of the day. She didn't want things to be any more awkward than necessary. It was well past curfew as she made her rounds patrolling the empty halls of the school. Hermione turned down the last corridor of the first floor already dreading her inevitable trip to the dungeons. She prayed tonight, all the little Slytherin's were in bed, especially a particular blond.

At a quarter to eleven Hermione paced the chilled halls of the lowest level in school, she planed to make a quick patrol to the potion's class room and then to the stairs, after that she would be done and on her way back to her warm and comfortable bed, some four floors up. With that thought still lingering in her head a pair of strong arms circled around her waist and hauled her flat up against them.

"Oh and what do we have here a lone Gryffindor out on her own." A small chill went up Hermione's spin. Her body tensed in fear as she was spun around to face a very real Draco Malfoy. He smiled playfully before lightly brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Confused and utterly terrified, Hermione kicked him hard, hoping for him to release her.

Draco cursed. This wasn't how things had been planned, she wasn't suppose to fight him. "Shit, Pansy. Your suppose to be compliant. Not blood assaulting me. If I wanted the crap beat out of me, I would of just perused Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Draco thought she was Pansy Parkinson. Was he feeling alright. She opened her mouth to ask if he had been recently hexed only to be silenced with his own lips. His kiss was soft, and loving. She tired to ignore the way he seemed to be begging her to open to him. She melted only for a second before pushing him away.

"Please, don't. You promised. I know it's hard for you to keep your mouth shut for more than five minutes at a time, but indulge me Pans, just for tonight. Let me have her for one night. You and I both know she most certainly would never let me touch her, let alone make love to her. Please, as your birthday gift to me. Let me have her for one night." He was begging. Hermione had never seen Malfoy beg before and here he was begging to be with her. She really didn't know weather to laugh or cry over the irony. "I didn't expect you to go to such length to please me though. Actually swiping one of her uniforms, her shoes, that silly religious cross she wears around her neck, merlin, you even smell like her." Draco buried his head in the crook of Hermione's neck taking her in. Never in his most detailed fantasy could she of been more perfect. Hermione felt her self lower her defenses, she found his lips on hers before giving him her permission to precede.

This time his lips were hungrily devouring her own and his tongue sweep skillfully in her mouth tasting her fully. His hands seemed to have a will of their own as he gripped her tightly to his hard muscular body, desperately, never wanting to let her go. She didn't know how he managed to get them into the Slytherin dorms or into his own room with out being caught much less without his lips ever leaving her own.

He laid her softly on his emerald silk sheets, he couldn't help but think she looked positively delicious. Draco slowly began to unwrap his present, knowing that Hermione's body would be the best gift he had ever received. She was perfect. He wasted no time in touching and kissing ever inch of her after discarding his own cloths and meeting her on his bed. He started at her collar bone slowly working his way down. "You can, moan my name, but try to sound like her." Draco allowed as his lips covered a light pink nipple.

Hermione thought she would laugh if he hadn't sounded so serious. She could only sound like herself. Then his toungue flipped across her left nipples and she thought she was going to fall off the bed in shock. Never had she felt anything so amazing. But he didn't stop there as his mouth sought it's mate and his fingers began to stroke the inside of her thigh his fingers slowly and skillfully reaching her core. His strokes began to pick up a rapid pace as his thumb rubbed across her clit. A lone digit plugging into her opening, he wanted to bring her pleasure before he found his own. That was something he would of never of done for any one save, his fantasy. Hermione moaned and arched her back in abandonment. An indescribable building of tension began to coil through her body, never having felt anything as wonderful before, she hear her self began to beg, for what she had no idea, all she did know was she needed release.

Draco watched her face in anticipation as he brought her closer and closer. When she began to beg, he about lost all his composer, he was surly lost in his own fantasy now, for it was not Pansy's whinny howl he hear but Hermione's beautiful voice. He smirked down at the likeness. Unable to resist, he with drew his hand from her heat. She made a throaty very sexy growl in disappointment as he moved to tower over her. He nudged her legs apart resting his own between hers. He covered her like a blanket, flesh against flesh, he loved the way her body felt so soft and vulnerable under his own. He brushed his lips against her own swollen ones.

Hermione responded with open honesty to his kiss. She felt broken the moment he with drew from her. She wanted him. All she could think about was how while he was touching her she had never felt until that moment. She needed more of him, hell she needed all of him.

Hermione looked up at Draco as if seeing him for the first time, "Please," She begged again.

Draco shook his head. "No, love, not yet. I need to tell you something." He bowed his head to rest against her own, Hermione feeling his apprehension, reached up resting both her hands on his face.

" You can tell me anything." She told him. He smiled, a real genuine smile. Hermione thought him the most beautiful creature in that moment.

"We are equals. Do you understand that. I am not better than you," Draco looked beyond serious when he spoke those words to her and she felt like he had just told her he loved her.

"Nor, am I better than you." She told him. He nodded in understanding and in one swift movement he impaled her fully. Draco felt her maidenhood break and a sinking filling began to engulf his very being. He looked down at the girl he held in his arms and in that moment everything clicked into place.

This was not some fantasy that would end in the morning. He was actually holding his love in his arms. He swore as he lightly brushed her brown curls from her face. Tonight he had a mission, he was going to win Hermione's heart, soul, and body. From this moment on she would forever be his; _Happy Birthday, Draco_. He thought before bringing them both to a euphoria of contentment.

The next morning Draco awoke in a fit of confusion. He remembered bits of last night most of which detailing around his barging with Pansy. He cursed as he felt a warm body laying next to him. He was not ready for the reality of last night to sink in so he turned a way from Pansy's sleeping figure and made his way to the bathroom. He walked back into his room moments later to find a grey school owl perched on his window seal. He opened the window taking the mint green envelope in his hand and unceremoniously opening it.

Draco,

Sorry to ditch out on you last night. I had another opportunity I couldn't pass up. I made arrangements all the same to make your birthday wish come true. Hope all worked out for the best.

With Love,

Pansy.

Draco looked at the letter confused. So, he re-read it. _What the hell? _He asked himself looking over his shoulder to the girl laying on his bed. Familiar brown ringlets barley hiding a pretty heart shaped face. Draco's heart stopped as he realized just exactly what happened. He had slept with Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger. Happy Birthday to him indeed. He tossed Pansy's letter up on his desk climbing in to bed next to the only girl he had ever wanted and now he had, would never let go. He would have to remember to thank Pansy properly. He hoped she had a soft spot for emeralds.


End file.
